


Feast Fit for a King

by idlemurmurs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Blue Lions Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Sylvain is a hoe, rated e for ch2, subtle sylvain/felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlemurmurs/pseuds/idlemurmurs
Summary: Dimitri, King of Faerghus, reunites with the Blue Lions at Garreg Mach Monastery after a year and some moons. Festivities are being brought back to life under Byleth's watch as the new Archbishop to celebrate the Millennium Festival, though there is another important matter that both the king and archbishop must attend to...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 262





	1. The Millennium Festival Dance

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting here! please forgive any mistakes that you find... also, i am That Type that loves Fluff with a <s>side dash</s> (a lot) of Horny, thanks for coming to my ted talk pls enjoy

Scanning the horizon as the sun broke through to awaken Fódlan at dawn, the man took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool, crisp mountain air. Peering over the balcony on the third level of the building, miniscule individuals slowly woke up from their slumbers, with others already bustling around with a busy day ahead of them. 

After a year and some moons, Garreg Mach Monastery had mostly returned to its former glory, with workers still busy in repairs to the outer walls and common areas. With the morale and strength provided by Byleth, the new Archbishop, and the remaining Knights of Seiros, most of their efforts on reconstruction went towards the cathedral. It was to be a special occasion, rejoicing in the annual event that happened each year – the Millennium Festival. In the previous year, Garreg Mach was still in ruins, so there was no time to celebrate the victories and coronations, but Byleth had made it an effort to restore the once forgotten festivities despite his other administrative and religious duties.

Dimitri couldn’t help but smile – true to the words that he muttered to him on the day after their coronation, Byleth had promised that the Blue Lions would meet again every year, at Garreg Mach Monastery. Even as king, Dimitri could not say no to such a request; Dedue had already made plans within Dimitri’s schedule to have a few free days at this time of year. Byleth most likely had something to do with that; after all, both he and Dedue were concerned for his health as he was never one to take a break from his duties.

Quiet footsteps broke the silence; feeble but strong hands shifting to replace his shoulders with the heaviness of a cloak. Dimitri looked to his left, first eyeing the hand that gently rubbed warmth into his cold body before shifting to look into the eyes of the other.

Byleth’s expression never truly changed, even after all the turmoil they had gone through in the previous year. But all the same, strangely, it brought him comfort. Unchanging in his resolve towards Dimitri, in both guidance and matrimonial support, Byleth always stood by his side, intermingling quiet moments together into their busy schedules.

“Aren’t you cold, my dear beloved?” Dimitri murmured quietly as he rested his hand against Byleth’s. 

“No,” Byleth stated, shaking his head, “but it seems you are.”

Warmth from Byleth’s fingertips spread to his own like a calm fire as he wrapped his fingers between Dimitri’s. The two stood in silence for a while, soaking in the moment of gentle intimacy. They hardly got the chance to hold hands, and neither could remove their gaze.

“I must attend to the festivities now.” Byleth finally said as he broke away from his grasp. “Be sure to eat, or else Dedue will be upset with you, just as I will be.”

Dimitri chuckled softly. Having come to terms with his past and managing his royal duties of the present day, the king could finally enjoy the foods that he ate. Dedue, having once learned of this fact, urged his Majesty to try more things to better suit his tastes and expand his palate. He was unrelenting, in a way, with his devotion to their friendship.

“But of course, your Grace, I shall leave you to attend to your duties.” he said, reaching out just before Byleth left, leaning down to press his lips against Byleth’s hand. His lips soon curled into a smile as he looked up, relishing in the sight of the slightest blush reaching the other’s cheeks while he could.

Byleth excused himself as he returned to their room to prepare for the rest of the day, leaving the boar to be on his own. Gazing down to the hand that previously held the other’s, Dimitri tightened his grip.

No, it was an understatement to say that Byleth’s expressions never truly changed. No, Byleth had changed considerably since the first day they met and after the five years that he had disappeared for. His gaze was oozing with affection and tenderness, observing him cautiously with concern and care. 

Shivers ran down his spine as he returned his gaze to view the masses below. His face felt heated, and once more, thanked the Goddess for allowing him to have this moment now and forevermore to be with his most loved one.

But, perhaps, this wasn’t the only reason why shivers were running down his spine.

* * *

“You’ve been married for over a year, and you _still_ haven’t made your move?” Sylvain gawked. “I understand with the two of you having busy schedules, but his Grace still made the effort to visit you every couple of months for a few days. He was practically begging you to do something!”

Felix punched him on the back of his head, earning him a grunt and a sorry to tumble out of his mouth. “Shut up, you philanderer,” he hissed as he forced the other to bow his head, sighing in the process. “You can’t speak that way to your former professor. Let the two settle this themselves.”

“I’m… well aware of your good intentions, Sylvain,” Dimitri responded as he sheepishly nibbled on a biscuit, “but there never really was a right moment. You already know how hard it is at times to read his facial expressions, and I just don’t want to make the wrong move. Nervous, really.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sylvain furrowed his brows as he rested his chin against the table, “but you gotta act like the King that you are now – throw in some sweet words and then before you know it, he’ll accept it. He already accepts the you that you were back then and the you that you are now, anyway.”

Dimitri swallowed dryly, watching Felix deliver another blow to the poor Margrave. Yes, he had considered the timing of… when they would do such a… deed, and Byleth wasn’t particularly shy about it in his body language either- something of which had surprised him greatly the first time Byleth made such a move. His inner turmoil was now upon the topic of strength – and he knew he wouldn’t- no, _couldn’t_\- be gentle either. He couldn’t fathom to leave bruises and marks if he knew it could hurt his beloved in a bad way; no, his lustful fantasies always left him to be the one ravaging. But Sylvain was right; he wasn’t going to know unless he talked it out with Byleth. 

He honestly couldn’t find the right timing, however. Byleth often had to leave at night to a separate study room to attend to church matters, leaving Dimitri to himself. This didn’t really bother the king as he was just as busy, but a small part of him wished for more time for themselves. He hadn’t realized his intense yearning for touch until this morning – he had hoped that he maintained himself well as their hand holding alone would have thrown him back to their bed.

He shook the thought out of his head – Byleth would have no time for him tonight, for it was the night of the ball. The others would be arriving at any moment, and it would be awkward to make a move then, especially in front of his former classmates. He would sit down with him some time tomorrow. Yes, that is what he shall do.

* * *

“Your Majesty,” Dedue began, bringing forth a set of his formal dressing clothes.

“It is time for you to get dressed in your attire. The ball cannot begin without your needed presence.”

“Thank you, Dedue.” Dimitri replied as he graciously accepted the clothes at hand. “It seems I’m always relying on you to help me with even the most mundane of tasks. Truly, I am sorry for making you do so.”

“It is not a bother.” Dedue bowed, before giving Dimitri a gentle smile. “If it helps ease your mind for just a moment, I will do as I must.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, then.” Dedue stated as he took his leave, gently shutting the door behind him.

Dimitri shifted his gaze to the fabric – intricate filigree danced across the cloth, with the Blaiddyd crest adorning the back and chest. Removing his gloves, he admired the work that went into the making of such extravagant clothes, feeling the warmth and softness as it molded perfectly to his body. Not wanting to keep Dedue waiting, Dimitri took a quick glance at his attire in the mirror before leaving their room. 

Byleth had astonishingly good taste. He didn’t think he’d analyze his body this well, despite him being the one who directed the measurements and choice of fabrics. He supposed that was a thing he did during his time as his professor, in order to analyze and better improve his form in battle.

His face flushed. Imagining his husband looking at him in such a sultry way left him a little breathless, if not a little too warm to his liking in both his face and down below.

* * *

“Your Majesty!” Annette exclaimed with excitement as she waved to him as he arrived to the cathedral, Mercedes closely following after her. “I didn’t think you’d have it in you to have such stylish clothes.” she remarked.

“You will have to thank his Grace for that.” Dimitri commented as he flashed a grin, “I’ll admit, I’m not particular about the clothes I wear, and if I had to choose my own, well, who knows what would have happened.”

“His Grace chose well for you then.” Mercedes agreed, sporting her usual soft smile. “It’s good to see you dressed so well for the occasion. It’s a nice change in atmosphere to your usual armour.”

“I’m glad the outfit agrees with you, Mercedes.” the king noted with a slight bow.

“You should see how Ingrid looks!” Annette added. “Ingrid did a really good job on applying her makeup to the point that Sylvain had to do a double-take!” she laughed as she gestured to her right. In the distance was Ingrid and Ashe, followed by an exacerbated Sylvain and fed-up Felix. Judging by their expressions, it looked like they were enjoying their time together.

“Your Majesty,” Dedue called out as he approached the three of them, “it seems that his Grace still has some last minute details to attend to before joining with the rest of us. The ball should be starting soon however, so he suggested that you all dance without him.”

“Ah, I see.” Dimitri frowned. He was not going to lie – he had hoped to see Byleth make his entrance and share the first dance, but if he was not available for the time being, then that is how it will go.

As the music for the first dance started to pick up, Dimitri ushered Mercedes and Annette over to the rest of the Blue Lions, opting to sit this dance out as he wasn’t particularly in the mood anymore. Before Annette could say anything, Mercedes nodded and wrapped her arm around hers to pull her away.

“When you feel like you can join the rest of us, please do so!” Mercedes chimed, earning a small wave and nod in agreement from the other. 

The Ball for the Millennium Festival had gone into full swing, filled with the chattering of all sorts of individuals and the clinks of glasses echoing into the cathedral’s vast canopy. Having opted to skip out on the first couple of dances, his Majesty, followed closely by his dear friend and retainer, found themselves intermingling and chatting with the rest of the Blue Lions. Reminiscing from their old school days to their current lives, endless discussions took over the first half of the night.

They were just about to get onto the conversation of Sylvain’s current antics now that Felix was the one watching over him when the music suddenly died down, prompting a slower, melodical chamber music. It was time for another dance, but every time Dimitri scanned the crowd, Byleth was nowhere to be seen.

As if on cue, a hand gently slid into his own, tugging in a teasing way to beckon him to the dance floor.

Even without having to turn around and look, Dimitri knew that it was Byleth who had just arrived. After all, he had small ways of signalling his presence towards him that always struck him as endearing and observant; his grip to his left hand always tended to be tighter- without showing any less affection -than whenever he held his right.

Shifting his gaze to the holder of his left hand, Byleth offered a gentle smile as they both took their place with the others who had started to dance. Lacing their fingers together, the two started slowly to match the beat of the music.

“I must say,” Dimitri began as he eyed the other with a smile of his own, “you’ve picked a wonderful moment to arrive. I was going to look for you if you hadn’t done so any sooner.”

“I figured you wouldn’t dance with anyone but me.” his Grace replied swiftly and smoothly, “and I want to see if your dance skills are still on par to what they were six years prior.”

The two laughed at that – they never really had the opportunity to dance together back then, and Byleth wasn’t exactly an expert in dancing either. If anything, Dimitri was now the one guiding the other on where to place his steps, which, when he thought about it, was a nice change from their previous teacher-student relationship.

“By the way…” his Majesty started as they spun around to match the music, “I must thank you for picking my outfit for tonight. I’ve received nothing but compliments, and I feel a little bit embarrassed because of that.”

“But,” he murmured as he gently pressed their bodies together by wrapping his arm around his waist, “I must say, you look even more beautiful tonight. I don’t think I can ever take my eye off of you, not even for a moment.”

Byleth flushed somewhat as he stammered a quiet thank you, holding his own expression the same as it usually were despite the compliment. His clothes, albeit one similar to his Enlightened One’s class, matched Dimitri’s own with dark hues of blue, hinting at shimmering threads of gold and sapphire fabrics. He had opted for a pair of heeled boots, accented with intricate designs common to the Church staff attire. His cloak ghosted the floor, swaying to their footsteps, shaping to their figures as they danced in time with the music. In a way, it felt oddly similar to the clothes Byleth chose for their wedding.

Dimitri eyed the crowd as the dance came to an end, viewing the happy smiles and grins from his friends as they watched. Reconvening, his Grace joined in on their conversations and idle chatter, his own smile never seeming to withdraw as the night continued onwards.

He wasn’t going to attend for the whole night however; Dimitri knew that. Slipping out from the festivities, he made his way to the Goddess Tower. As he would have guessed, a familiar figure came into view as the music faded into the distance. Announcing himself by way of his footsteps echoing against the cold stone, he drafted his cloak around his beloved’s body, wrapping his arms around his to keep in the warmth from the cold night.

“It always seems like we happen to tire from the excitement.” Dimitri finally spoke as they viewed the stars. In response, Byleth tugged at the cloak to wrap himself closer against Dimitri.

“I wouldn’t want them to stop their time of enjoyment.” Byleth commented, “but yes, my limit to such festivities only goes so far.” he leaned back as he offered a tired smile.

“Shall we call it a night and head back to our room?” his Majesty beckoned.

His Grace nodded.


	2. A Rough Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they bang. yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that porn isn't my first language despite the fact that my middle name is cock but i tried my best

The fire crackled back to life as Byleth tended to the flames, adding more firewood to warm up their bed chamber.

“This may be a selfish request, but may I have one more dance?” Dimitri asked once the doors had shut behind them. Byleth gave him a curious stare, raising his eyebrows, turning away from the tended fire to take his outer coat off, draping it neatly on an adjacent chair.

“I would like the two of us to be undisturbed, away from prying eyes, so that we may take our time to do as we wish.” he finished.

Byleth offered a smile before raising his arms to meet his, once more welcoming the dancing embrace. Despite there being no real differences in steps aside from their pacing, being enclosed in their own room made it much more secretive with intense but faithful devotion to one another. Neither could hear the music from the cathedral nor did their steps create much noise, but they were in tune to each other’s rhythms, matching at every breath.

It felt like eons, the two of them together in such a warm embrace, softly swaying to the side. He really did not want to let go or have the night end. Feeling Byleth rest his head against his chest made him wish for it more often, as if it was a forbidden act that brought dangers of sweet ecstasy. His heart started to beat faster. His mind was starting to wander, racing into an area of growing fantasies, and he wasn’t sure if he was enjoying it or terrified of it. Sighing, he cupped his hands to Byleth’s face, kissing him on the forehead. “It is late into the night, and you have been working non-stop since the early morning. I don’t want you pushing your body too hard just for the sake of being awake with me. We still have tomorrow and the day after to spend together, after all, so there should be no rush.” Dimitri suggested as he brushed some hair away from his husband’s face, feeling the hands of his lover shift to grasp his waist.

Byleth scrunched his face.

Now that was a new expression Dimitri had never seen before. He couldn’t help but stare – this was like an occasion on its own, especially for how long it took for him to express his emotions. 

He gasped quietly as his eye widened, feeling those very same hands move to other places, and before he knew it, his breath had run a little heavy. “There’s a reason why I agreed that we leave the ball early.” Byleth stated as he nudged his leg forward between the other’s legs, “and I’m not going to wait any longer.” he whispered as he leaned in for a soft kiss against his lips. “If this is about a matter of strength and fragility, I care not.” Byleth murmured in between feverishly growing kisses as they slowly moved towards the wall. “I’m aware of your strength, your insecurities, and your charmingly bashful side when it comes to relationships. I decided to accept all of that- all of you -the moment we exchanged rings. I won’t back down on my commitment.” 

Byleth’s back touched the wall with a soft thud. Hands ruffling in each other’s hair, soft moans spilled out of their lips as they pressed their bodies together once more. “And,” Byleth started as they finally took a break from their lips, “I wouldn’t mind you going rough on marking, either.” he breathlessly whispered into the other’s ear, shifting backwards to bare his neck wide open in a lustful, provocative way.

Dimitri snapped.

A rough hand replaced the loving kisses that once touched Byleth’s forehead as he ripped open the collar to his clothes. Teeth soon found their place against his neck, nibbling and biting into the skin just under his chin, bruising him to a darker purplish-red. At the same time, a leg made its way in between Byleth’s legs just as he had done so before, grinding hard against his length as he felt the guttural moan vibrate against his mouth, enticing him more. Hands shifted to quickly unbutton Dimitri’s clothes, feeling the rush of cool air his against his skin. He roughly pried them off from his body – no, he wanted to take control all on his own. He wanted his own way; he wanted to dictate it.

“Clothes, off. Now.” Dimitri ordered.

“You take them off.” Byleth barked back.

His Majesty was taken aback with surprise. Byleth was never one to raise his voice ever, outside of instruction or battle.

Him? Be ordered to do so?

_Gladly._

Buttons flew off Byleth’s clothes as they were roughly pulled off from his body, freeing his limbs of any obstacles as hands raced to feel his bare skin. Ripping his belt, the boar king teasingly tugged at his lover’s pants, relishing in the sudden feeling of domination over the feeble and suddenly flimsy hands attempting to fight back.

“Are you getting shy only now, dear beloved?” Dimitri hummed as he viewed his lover’s face flush more than before, nipping and sucking along to his exposed collar bone, eliciting some excited moans from the other. “Even when you were the one to provoke me?” he continued as he forcefully pulled down his pants to expose his thighs. His Majesty clicked his tongue – boots and all are useful, but a clear deadweight in the bedroom.

Tossing clothes aside, Dimitri heaved Byleth’s body over to the massive bed, sliding off his boots in the process and throwing him onto the soft covers. Before Byleth could muster a word, Dimitri slid off his own clothes, revealing battle scars against a well-toned body. He chuckled darkly when he noticed the other swallow hard, eyes traveling up and down his body, marvelling at his skin and sudden bareness as he creaked closer. Looming over his lover, his teeth returned to mark his neck, biting into his skin until it broke with tiny beads of blood. He licked his lips hungrily.

“No touching.” Dimitri ordered darkly, grabbing for the hand that was reaching for his cock. “It can’t always be you directing, can it, Professor?”

It was Byleth’s turn to click his tongue, flushing at hearing the title of his former position as his lips were invaded once more. Tongues intermingled only for the briefest of moments, before Byleth withdrew to bite his bottom lip. Dimitri pulled back, licking his bleeding lip like a hungry beast before doubling down under to mark his chest without hesitation. Cupping his chest into his hands, Dimitri played both roughly and teasingly with his nipples, earning himself some moans from his lover’s mouth.

Having his legs spread to his side, Byleth jolted at the sudden feeling of something cold slide down his lower abdomen. Confirming his suspicions, a vial lay next to Dimitri’s side, open and empty. He gasped as he felt an intrusion, hitching his breath as he felt a finger slide in, temporarily brushing against a pleasurable spot. In a desperate attempt to go slow and gentle, Dimitri worked his way in with another finger, fumbling around and prodding in an effort to find that spot.

He was most pleased when Byleth let out a noise, feeling Dimitri’s fingers getting further swallowed into his body as his legs tensed and his nails digging into his thighs. He found the sweet spot. 

Watching Byleth’s expressions twist and change to the newfound pleasure was much hotter than even the most wildest of all his fantasies. Pulling Byleth’s leg over his shoulder and biting into his leg to hold him in place, he grinded his fingers in with more forceful thrusts, adjusting to slide in a third as he watched him squirm below.

“I thought you would be tighter than this. Tell me, did you stretch yourself?” Dimitri teased.

“… Before I came to the ball.” was the reply.

Dimitri’s body shivered as blood rushed to both his head and his cock – Byleth preparing himself? For him? Before attending the ball?

“How _thirsty_.”

“Thirsty for _you_.” Byleth shot back. Dimitri responded by rubbing even harder against his prostate, earning him another guttural moan.

“You seem… experienced.” Byleth said between trembling breaths as his legs spasmed with pleasure, tears sliding down his flushed face.

“… You have a certain former-skirt chaser to thank for.”

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh. He figured Dimitri had to learn from somewhere, and Dedue certainly wasn’t going to touch upon that topic unless he was sure Dimitri was ready- not that Byleth knew to what extent Dedue would. Sylvain, as he usually was, hoped to make sure that if Dimitri managed to pull it off on his own, he would at least be educated enough to know how to make it the least painful for entry. He supposed his “useless” chatter actually became of use, as Dimitri generally would have no time to consider or research such a topic on his own. Byleth supposed he should thank Felix indirectly too, but that was besides the point.

“You should be paying attention to me instead of thinking about someone else.” Dimitri growled as he suddenly removed his fingers, causing some whimpers to escape Byleth’s lips and shivers to spread throughout his body. Positioning himself against his entrance, Dimitri shoved in his cock with abrupt force. Byleth never felt so hot before, he felt himself being stretched. A mix of pleasure and pain pulsed through as his body adjusted to the sudden increase in size. His body convulsed intensely as he tried to muffle his cry, the sound of desperate breaths filling the room as he got used to Dimitri’s size.

His breath hitched as he felt Dimitri shifted – not giving him enough time to fully adjust – thrusting in and out with such vigour as if refusing to let Byleth rest. Teeth marked against his legs in time with the thrusts as Byleth moaned, biting his bottom lip as waves of pleasure started to prickle into his legs and lower abdomen. Adjusting his position to better align with his lover’s body, Dimitri arched his back as he thrust in.

Byleth screamed his name. Dimitri had rubbed against his prostate with such direct force that he had nothing left in him to restrain his voice. He didn’t think he had it in him to cry out in such a way, and it was far too late to wipe that shit-eating grin off of Dimitri’s face. Byleth turned, hoping to cover up the needy expression that had replaced his normally stoic face with his arms.

“Don’t hide your face.” Dimitri grunted as he pinned both of his arms above his head. Jolts of increasing pleasure came in waves as Dimitri continued to relentlessly attack his sweet spot, moans and whimpers escaping both of their lips as they came closer to their climax.

“Say my name again-” the boar king said in between thrusts, his voice gone rough. “_Say it._”

“Dimitri-” Byleth moaned, cutting off shortly as Dimitri thrust in hard. “Mm-more, there- yes; right there- ah, _fuck_.” 

Of whatever strength was left in his hands, all he could do was grip the sheets beneath him. His other hand wandered towards his own length, stroking it as he came so close. So close.

“Dimitri, I-” Byleth choked as he came to his climax. In response to Byleth’s sudden climax and tightness, Dimitri grunted as he followed suit. Warmth spread throughout his abdomen as both paused for a moment to breathe.

“You’re so dirty, touching yourself to come.” Dimitri murmured seductively as he pulled out, admiring his work as his intense gaze scanned from head to toe. Byleth, hiding his face in sudden embarrassment, shifting to slide off the bed to clean himself while his legs had the power to still stand.

“No, not yet. I’m not done.” Dimitri growled as he gripped Byleth’s waist, trailing messy bites up his back and lifting his hips. Byleth groaned, wincing as he felt Dimitri enter him once more, feeling his cum slide down his leg as his knees buckled to the new weight added against his back.

“Byleth, my dear beloved, you’re twitching so much.” Dimitri moaned into his ear, causing the other to shiver at the low rumble of his voice. “You feel so good; so _tight_.”

“Have I told you? All my fantasies about you.” Dimitri started as he began to pick up speed, earning himself some muffled, pleasured moans from his lover. “Ravishing you to the point that you can’t stand, watching as I fill you from with my essence, looking at it drip between your legs as you can’t take in anymore with your exhausted, restrained body. Hearing you scream and call my name as I enter you repeatedly without end late into the night and early morning. Watching as you beg for more, yearn for more, need for more.”

“Stop. That’s- that’s embarrassing.” 

“Here, in your bed chamber at the monastery. There, at my castle chambers in Fhirdiad. The bath room, your study quarters, the library - every moment I can possibly get with just the two of us – I have imagined it. No, desired for it. I want to do nothing but pleasure your body, to bruise it with my undying love for you, to mark you as mine so no one else dares to approach you."

“Wait-” 

“To watch you accept me, whole, as I watch my cum drip from your face and mouth after taking me in. To observe you straddle me on your own conviction, seeking the same attention that I so desperately yearn the very same from you.”

“Sto-!”

“Countless nights have gone by where I have fantasized such scenarios, feeling how you morphed around me, accepting me whole, feeling how you twitch and shudder, imagining all of your expressions as you attempt to hide it behind your stoic face. I-”

“That’s enough!” Byleth gasped, covering his mouth to prevent him from talking more. His blush had now reached from his ears to his shoulders, his whole body trembling from both the constant, unrelenting pleasure and embarrassment after failing to stop Dimitri’s waterfall of words in time. His hips were going to break at this point if his lover didn’t give him time to pause and breathe.

Dimitri came to a halt, eyeing the other as they both came to steady their ragged breaths. Placing his hand against his own, Dimitri pressed his lips into Byleth’s open palm, placing soft, gentle kisses continuously from the tips of his fingers to bottom of his wrist as he felt the other tighten around his cock in response.

“I love you, my beloved.” Dimitri murmured into his hand. “All these newfound emotions that have developed over the years, finding their way into my body and soul that I can now ever hardly contain. The only way I know how to express such feelings is to verbally say such.” His lips shifted to the back of his hand, cradling and pulling Byleth’s weight to rest against his own as he brought them upright to relish in their heat.

“My fear of my strength against you; you have accepted. My inner turmoil and anguish; you have accepted. All my thoughts, aside from my royal duties, have constantly been driven by a wish to remain by your side day in and out. I am forever grateful, since the day we met.”

“My dear friend, beloved, and spouse.” Dimitri muttered, “I love you so much that my weary heart bursts. Please, tell me,” he asked, as he fiddled with the ring that wrapped around Byleth’s left hand, admiring the glow of the gems in the faint light of the fireplace, “if it holds true to you also, I’d love to hear and reciprocate your thoughts as well.”

“Well,” Byleth began as he adjusted himself, grinding against Dimitri’s length as the other drew in a sharp breath, “finish what you started first? I have much to… express after.”

Dimitri couldn’t help but give Byleth a toothy grin and laugh, leaning in to smother kisses all over his neck and shoulder as his hand trailed down to stroke Byleth’s cock.

“But of course, your Grace.”

* * *

“Your Grace.”

“Yes?”

“Your voice is hoarse.” Sylvain pointed out the very next morning. Brunch had just been finished, with most of the Blue Lions sitting around a table for tea and biscuits, courtesy by Dedue. Felix dug glares into Sylvain’s skull, shutting the other up as eyes were quickly averted.

“Yes… it is.” Byleth confirmed after he finished his cup of tea, rubbing his throat. He had tried his hardest, but covering all the bite marks Dimitri left against his neck proved to be a challenge. He had to note that the next time they did it, leaving such obvious marks was out of the question.

“Enjoying your tea, everyone?” Dimitri asked as he made his entrance. “My apologies for arriving late – it seems that work back in Fhirdiad cannot be calmed no matter where I am.”

“It’s alright, your Majesty.” Ingrid replied for the group, “please, join us.”

“Thank you – I shall.” responded the king, promptly seating himself beside the Archbishop. Accepting a newly poured cup of tea, Dimitri eyed the crowd after noticing how silent the table was.

“Why is everyone so quiet?”

“Well…” Annette started as her eyes carried over to Byleth with everyone following suit. Irked, Dimitri followed their gaze.

Flushing a bright red, Dimitri brought a hand to his face, mumbling a sorry to Byleth under his breath as the group roared into laughter. He was so busy first thing in the morning that he hadn’t the time to check upon his lover’s condition and, well, what could have been covered, more or less. He didn’t think he could meet Byleth’s gaze at this point for the rest of the day. He must make an apology later, without a doubt.

“Well, at least we all know you’re well loved, your Grace.” Sylvain teased, winking at Byleth as he wrapped his arms behind his head.

“Maybe a little _too_ much.” Felix added with a sigh, furrowing his brows.

“My… my apologies.” His Majesty muttered as he tried to regain composure. “I will… be more mindful next time.”

“Yes, I’m sure you will.” Byleth agreed, reaching for a biscuit to occupy his mouth. “Once you’ve learned how to act as a man and not a beast.”

A groan answered his statement. Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly had a hard time deciding whether i wanted m|m or m|f bc both versions work well but hey, i'm trash, so this floats my boat
> 
> i am tempted to... write an ABO fic (yeah, _that_ kind of trash LOL) but... i don't have the energy like others here to write as much :') ~5.8k words was already a feat for me, tbh
> 
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 coming soon! i'm just new to everything but you will get the _HOH SPOOCY_ don't you worry


End file.
